Burning Hope
by Fayt838
Summary: Twin Half bred sisters are hunted down for their blood. the day they get body guards their life changes forever, for love, betrayal, and horror at every turn.   Original Content: Ownership is mine.


_Burning Hope_

_Chapter 1_

_The burning Begins_

_Looking out my room, I could see all the way down the hall of my corridor. I didn't feel like leaving my room, it felt as though I was not belonging to any world, as I was a half-bred. My mother who is human and my father a demon, incubi to be exact, we came out to be Succubi My mother was an elegant woman with huge breast long black hair with green eyes. I was half and half. My sister is half succubi and human like me. She was a tall girl with medium length black hair with smoky blue eyes like me. I was a slim girl like five foot seven with long blue hair and smoky blue eyes. But my bro acquired different powers, he became mostly vampiric. He was a tall elegant looking guy with short black hair and a muscular body with grey eyes. My past has been torturous. Many people want my blood because I am a half-breed. My mother told me today was the day I was going to get a bodyguard to protect me. I didn't want a person I didn't know to follow me around everywhere I go. My sister was excited about the whole idea of a bodyguard. My mother called me down to her. I went down stairs and waiting for them to open the door. The door knob slowly turned and two men emerged through the door. One was a tall guy with once red hair and a nice facial expression and neat clothing and a muscular body, While, the other was a ragged looking boy with messy long silver hair and a long black jacket on. I wanted the neat guy. My mother introduced us. Aeris she said to me. Yes mother, I answered. This is Dameon, he'll be your bodyguard and seras, my sister, and this is your bodyguard Mason. I thought to myself why did I get the messy guy and she gets the good clean guy. We properly introduced ourselves. My mother asked, girls would you show them to their rooms please. Yes we answered at the same time. Walking Dameon to his room was awkward; there was an odd silence in the halls besides my sister giggling. I wanted to say something to him but I just couldn't. We finally arrived at the room and I opened there door. Here's your room I said. He answers with a thank you. His voice startled me a little. He went into his room and closed the door. I just stood there for about two minutes and my sister walked over to me and jumped on me and asked, what is our staring at? I stammered and answered nothing. My mother told me dinner was almost ready. Even though we were rich we didn't have servants to cook for us. We only had the ones to keep the general house clean. My mother usually did the cooking. My mother loved us and we loved her back. I walked back into my dark room and lay in my bed. I wasn't sleepy but I was tired for some reason. I fell asleep within ten minutes. I dreamt of me watching my past. This past that haunts me in dreams. The world that shunned me out...I abruptly awoke when a loud knocking was at my door._ _I jumped out of bed and opened my door slightly, it was Dameon, and he told me that dinner was downstairs. He walked me down stairs, but there was no one in the dining room. I asked where everyone is. He answered, your mother went to the springs and your sister went out with mason. Hmmmmm….. I said to myself. Would you like dinner I asked him, it must have been a long ride from where you came from. Yes it was he answered. I went to fix him a plate. As we sat down across from one another there was an awkward silence between us. He was not the type of person to talk to you I figured. I sat down across from him and I tried to start a conversation but there was this awkward silence that wouldn't let me speak. After we got through with the food I gathered the plates and took them to the dish washer. I was staring out the window as I turned the knob on the dishwasher; there was a black shadowy figure that ran past the window. "Ahhhhh", I yelled. "What's wrong", he said. "I saw a figure go in the yard", I said to him. Pointing to the spot where I seen this, he looked carefully examining the yard. "There's nothing there now", he said. Just as I was about to turn around he grabbed me to the floor and a big hairy wolf like creature burst through the window. As I looked up I could only she the sharp edge of a blade that Dameon was holding. The beast attacked and Dameon attacked back. "Stay behind me" he said. Dameon ran and sliced the beast in half. The beast disappeared into a dark miasma of smoke and flames. Dameon turned around to me. "Are you ok", he asked. "Yes I am ok", I answered. Looking at his arm I saw that he was cut and was bleeding badly. "Let me help you with that", I said "I am ok", he said to me. Grabbing his arm, he let out a small yelp of pain. At least I know he can feel pain, he is mostly human at least. Pulling him closer to the sink I tended to his wound. After I finished he said "thank you". The door closed and we both looked and my mother, brother, sister, and Mason. Seeing the broken window and the blood on the floor my mother ran to me. "Are you ok", my mother asked. "Yes mom I am ok", I said to her. My mother stood up and hugged Dameon with tears in her eyes. "Thank you", she said. Blushingly he said nothing and nodded. "I will call someone to fix the window tomorrow", my mother said. Mason spoke up and said "I can fix it" with a few gestures of the hand the window fixed itself. After all the commotion died down everyone went into their rooms. I decided to take a shower, so I as I walked down the hall I seen my mother in the bed watching television. Finally reaching the bathroom door I opened it and to my shock Dameon was in the bathroom getting dressed after his bath I figured. Looking over his body for a quick second I slammed the door. "Sorry ", I said. Thinking to myself, did I just see him naked? The door opened and I couldn't look at him. He walked past me to his room but I could feel his gaze going over my body. Hearing his door close, I finally lifted my head and looked down the hall. I went into the bathroom and began to take off my clothes when a cold pair of hands touched my sides. I let out a small yelp._ _My sister was behind me touching my breast with her cold hands. Laughing she said" Wow your breast are bigger than mines". Moving her hand I looked at her. "What are you doing sis, I asked". "I wanted to take a bath with you, she said" "we haven't taking baths together since we were little". "Ok, I said". Getting in the warm water made me think about Dameon because it sort of smelled like him in the bathroom. Day dreaming of him in the tub just made me a little aroused because I seen his body. Sis, sis, coming back to reality. "What are you think about, she asked". "Nothing". "What have you done, I can tell something happened". "What do you mean", I said as I stammered the words out. "You know what I mean". "What happened between you and Dameon that made you say his name in your sleep"? I had almost forgotten about that. "Nothing happened I yelled". Trying to wade through the water my sister grabbed me and pulled me back to her. Struggling to get free my sister grabbed my breast and squeezed them. Not being about to fight back I just let out a little moan. "Now tell me what happened". "Nothing, I replied". Squeezing my breast again I let out a moan. "Are you going to lie to me my dear little sister"? "It's just; I tried to get out the words." It's just that I umm, she said stammering". "You love him don't you she asked". Blushingly I said, I do not know". Slyly I looked at her. "Do you love Mason"? Blushingly she looked away. "I know you do". We just stared at one another with a weird look on our faces and began to laugh. We didn't know what to say at that point, so we just sat in the water to relax our bodies. I forgot my luffa bath sponge on the counter. I stood up to walk over and grab it but as I did a pair of hands cupped my breast. I let out a shriek and looked behind me. I knew it was my sister. Why do you always do that, I asked? We were born at the same time just seconds apart but why are you so much more endowed than I am, she said with a smirk on her face. A cold finger ran down the middle of my back and it sent shivers down my spine. I immediately held my breath so no sounds would come out. I immediately got away from her. Don't do that, I exclaimed! I am sorry, she said. From that point on after I got my luffa we just sat in the bath and washed each other._ After the bath and we were drying off I realized one thing. I look around the bathroom almost as though I seen a ghost. My sister noticed this and asked, what is wrong? I realized I didn't bring a change of clothes. She smiled and said, good luck as she slowly walked out the door. Don't leave me like this with guys in the house. She continued down the hall as I said those last fleeting words to her. It was not appropriate for a girl to walk around the house with men here. I thought to myself maybe I can sneak into my room before anyone notices me. I wrap a towel around myself and looked out into the hallway where my room was directly down the hall. No one was in sight between here and my bedroom. I slowly walked out the bathroom, making pace to my door without a sound. I was about ten steps away from my room when I heard a door open behind me. I turn around slowly and see Dameon walking out his room. My eyes grew wide; I didn't want him to see me in a towel. Even worst of what I thought could have happened than him seeing me in a towel. Just the way he shut his door a gust of wind flew by me and lifted the back of my towel up. The cold air across my naked body sent a shiver up my spine and through my body. I was so embarrassed that I ran straight into my room. I could tell he seen my body, but I was hoping he didn't. I lean against my door thinking this whole thing over and I decide to just lie on my bed. I didn't turn on the light but the moon light from the window shown just enough light to see where I was going. I lie across my bed with the towel across me and think of him. I couldn't help but think of him. My eyes grew heavier and heavier. I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
